De héroes y cuentos de hadas
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Un AU de "¿Qué habría pasado si Skye hubiese ido a la Academia de S.H.I.E.L.D?


_Originalmente publicado el 15/02/2014_

* * *

Nunca encuentra las habichuelas mágicas para sembrar en el minúsculo cuadrado de tierra del patio del orfanato, ningún clóset la transporta a Narnia. Peter Pan no golpea su ventana para enseñarle a volar, ni encuentra jamás un libro que logre absorberla entre sus páginas y llevársela lejos, muy lejos de allí. Ninguna lechuza le trae su carta de Hogwarts en su undécimo cumpleaños y para cuando llega el baile de graduación, tanto su hada madrina como el príncipe azul brillan por su ausencia.

Un día, sin embargo, cambia su suerte.

No necesariamente para mejor, piensa, cuando una ominosa camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados encierra a la suya y un hombre trajeado baja de ella.

—¿Me creería si le digo que caí en su base de datos ultra secreta por error? Todo empezó porque quedé trabada en este nivel del Candy Crush…

El hombre sonríe. Por alguna razón, ella no esperaba que sonriera. Los hombres del gobierno, los hombres de negro, no pueden tener sentido del humor, ¿verdad? Seguramente se los extirpan al nacer o algo.

—Si el Candy Crush te deja tiempo, me gustaría hacerte una propuesta, Skye.

Ella alza las dos cejas para dar mayor énfasis a su incredulidad.

—¿Ésta es la parte donde me ofrecen un trabajo?

La sonrisa de él se hace más pronunciada.

—No, no estás cualificada para eso —. Ella no se siente decepcionada, en absoluto —Ésta es la parte en que te ofrezco una vacante en nuestra Academia.

Ella se lo queda mirando con la boca abierta. Él se encoge de hombros.

—Una invitación en pergamino habría quedado mejor, ¿no?

Estar encerrada en un sótano con el resto de su equipo es _súper divertido_. Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor. Gruñón de brazos cruzados en un rincón, sin siquiera sentarse porque Dios prohíba hacer concesiones a la comodidad; y los Gemelos Fantásticos cuchicheando en un rincón, absortos en su propio mundo.

—¿Y si jugamos al Verdad/Consecuencia?

Predeciblemente, los tres la miran estupefactos.

—Digo, se supone que somos un equipo y sabemos tan poco los unos de los otros… —continúa, más por terquedad que por otra cosa —Y no es como si tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer hasta que decidan sacarnos del banco de suplentes.

Ward suelta un resoplido, Fitz la mira como si fuera un alien pero Simmons inclina la cabeza, pensativa.

—No sería mala idea poner en práctica alguna actividad que nos permitiera crear lazos psicosociales por fuera de las interacciones estrictas de trabajo —. Todos la miran y empieza a farfullar —No nos haría daño, ¿verdad? ¿Saber más cosas los unos de los otros? Fitz y yo hacemos buen equipo precisamente por eso.

—¿Qué, y contarnos nuestros secretos e inseguridades y terminar como _El Club de los Cinco_?

Skye gira tan rápido la cabeza para mirar a Ward que su cuello suena.

—¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de _The Big Lebowski_ pero sí viste _El Club de los Cinco_?

Ward pone los ojos en blanco.

—Teníamos tele en mi casa, ¿sabes? No me crié en Narnia.

—Bueno, ya todos sabríamos quién sería Ward, ¿no? —interviene Fitz antes de que Skye pueda replicar —Es obvio que es el atleta.

—Y ustedes dos Brian, el cerebrito, ¿no?

Fitz-Simmons no parecen en absoluto ofendidos por el epíteto, aunque Fitz se ocupa de señalarles que él sí es capaz de hacer una lámpara que funcione.

—¿Y tú, Skye? ¿Eres la princesa o la loca?

Ella resopla.

—¿No es obvio? Yo soy Bender —. Ante las miradas de incredulidad del resto, agrega —¿Acaso alguien más aquí tiene un prontuario?

Con un impecable sentido del dramatismo, la alarma atronadora que denuncia una brecha severa en la seguridad retumba en las paredes.

La Academia de S.H.I.E.L.D es lo más parecido a Hogwarts con lo que una aspirante a hacker podría soñar. Tiene al alcance de los dedos tecnología con la que no podría haberse atrevido a soñar siquiera, está rodeada por gente que comprende su idioma y por primera vez está cerca de aquello que ha anhelado toda su vida.

Y sin embargo, tan sólo transcurrido un mes, siente las paredes grises cerrarse en torno a ella, el peso de la vigilancia constante en todos sus movimientos, el tedio que empieza a asfixiarla y la sensación ineludible de que nunca encajará allí ni, probablemente, en ningún sitio.

Todas sus pertenencias caben en una sola mochila y se ha estudiado los esquemas de vigilancia lo bastante bien para salir tranquilamente sin ser detectada. No se despide de nadie porque no tiene de quien hacerlo.

A dos kilómetros de la Academia se detiene en un café con wi-fi a analizar sus próximos movimientos. Quizás debería contactar a Miles, él seguramente pueda conseguirle un trabajo y no le va a negar un lugar donde dormir.

No debería sorprenderle que sólo veinte minutos más tarde Coulson se siente en la silla frente a la suya.

—Bueno, A.C, tengo que decir que me siento muy decepcionada. Tardó lo suyo en encontrarme.

—Quería darte tiempo a que ordenases algo para comer. ¿Has probado los muffins? Aquí hacen unos de arándanos que me encantan.

No puede terminar de leer al agente Coulson. Por una parte, es todo lo que uno esperaría de un agente del gobierno: traje anodino, una expresión en su rostro amable pero escurridiza, devoción por el sistema y todo lo que representa.

Y por el otro lado, fue a buscarla a _ella_ para ofrecerle una vacante en la Academia, cuando lo más sensato habría sido arrojarla en una celda por violar la seguridad de sus archivos clasificados. Había hablado a su favor para que la dejaran ingresar y luego permanecer cuando ya en la primera semana se metió en problemas por meter las narices donde no debía. Marcharse así, sin decir nada, debe sentirse para él como un escupitajo en la cara y sin embargo, no parece enfadado con ella. Skye, acostumbrada desde pequeña a lidiar con adultos enojados con ella, no sabe muy bien cómo manejar la tranquilidad aparentemente imperturbable de Coulson.

Como siempre que se siente fuera de lugar en una situación, desvía el tema.

—Creí que iba a retarme por llamarle A.C, como hace siempre en la Academia.

—No estamos en la Academia, ¿verdad? Si vas a marcharte, no tendrá mucha relevancia cómo me llames.

 _Touché_.

Quizá sea su propia consciencia culpable pero, si bien la expresión de Coulson sigue manteniéndose afable, cree ver la decepción en sus ojos claros. Skye se siente incómoda. No debería sentirse mal por hacer lo mejor para ella, ¿verdad? Nunca ha podido depender demasiado de nadie y nadie ha dependido de ella ni esperado grandes cosas, así que huir se convirtió en una respuesta natural, predecible.

Nunca esperó realmente alguien que fuera a buscarla.

—Mire, le agradezco lo que hizo por mí y todo eso, pero yo no soy así. No nací para ser una analista o una operadora de comunicaciones. No es lo mío.

Coulson no dice nada por un momento, considerando su respuesta. Para hacer algo, Skye da un trago a su té helado con limón e hibiscus.

—¿Y qué consideras que es lo tuyo, Skye?

Ella abre la boca para responder… y la cierra cuando se da cuenta que en realidad, no tiene una respuesta. Ha estado tanto tiempo preguntándose de dónde venía que pasó poco tiempo pensando en _hacia dónde_.

—Si le creemos a Hollywood y a los panfletos escolares, la universidad es un buen lugar para descubrirse a uno mismo, dicen.

—S.H.I.E.L.D no es la universidad. Le faltan fraternidades y concursos de camisetas mojadas.

Él sonríe.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? Quizá aún no te hayas topado con ellos.

Se pone serio otra vez.

—Skye, nadie va a llevarte de vuelta a la rastra. Muchos llegan a la Academia y se marchan porque descubren que no es el lugar para ellos. En Operaciones la mayoría que ingresa nunca llega a graduarse. Tienes opciones, y creo que precisamente por eso deberías aprovecharlas. Hay mucho más que analista u operadora de comunicaciones.

—¿Cómo qué?

La sonrisa de él se vuelve enigmática y ahora sí puede creer que es un hombre de negro con todas las de la ley.

—Regresa y quizá lo averigües.

Así es como termina en _El Club de los Cinco_ : hay un nuevo proyecto para hacer que las tres ramas de la Academia, casi completamente independientes las unas de las otras durante décadas, aprendan a interactuar entre sí. Cuando presentó la idea Coulson explicó cuán poca práctica era la separación cuando en el trabajo de campo se necesitarían siempre agentes de las tres ramas. Los directivos de la Academia se mostraron dubitativos, pero por lo que llegó a escuchar Skye, la orden de darle luz verde al proyecto de Coulson llegó de más arriba. Algunos decían que el mismísimo Director Fury lo había ordenado.

En cualquier caso, se decidió formar un equipo de prueba con estudiantes prontos a graduarse de las tres especialidades para que resolvieran distintos problemas que simularían situaciones reales del trabajo de campo. Skye es la única novata de primero en el equipo, por pedido expreso de Coulson. Sospecha que ésa es la razón por la que la agente May, la instructora a cargo suyo, se la toma siempre con ella.

—No es verdad —le dice Ward —May se la toma con todo el mundo, es sólo que tú metes la pata más a menudo.

—Gracias, Ward, realmente me levantas el ánimo.

Él se encoge de hombros como diciendo _ése no es mi trabajo_ pero más tarde le dice lo más parecido a un cumplido que le ha escuchado nunca:

—También eres siempre la que toma más riesgos.

Skye recordará estas palabras cuando se encuentre casi atorada en un conducto de ventilación, donde la escarcha empieza a formarse sobre el metal y el espacio parece hacerse cada vez más pequeño, mientras la alarma de emergencia no deja de tronar en sus oídos.

 _Tomar riesgos, qué bien. Así me va_.

Una noche la encuentra deambulando desvelada por los pasillos de la Academia y cuando sus pasos la llevan al hall central descubre que no está sola en su insomnio. La luz de la luna entra a raudales por los amplios ventanales, proyectando largas sombras temblorosas del monumento a los caídos en cumplimiento del deber (Ward le contó que hay uno en cada sede de S.H.I.E.L.D) y de la persona contemplándolo.

—¿Agente Coulson?

—Hola, Skye —la saluda, sin darse la vuelta. Ella duda un momento antes de acercársele: quizá quiera estar solo.

Pero nunca ha sido buena en guardar las distancias.

—¿Desvelado, también?

—Tuve una reunión que terminó tarde. Me estaba yendo cuando pasé por aquí y… —Se encoge de hombros —A veces conviene detenerse un momento a recordar el pasado, ¿no crees?

Ella podría decirle que no tiene un pasado que recordar, pero no sería estrictamente cierto y _es_ capaz de mostrar algo de tacto, aunque todo el mundo le diga lo contrario. Por primera vez se le ocurre que es probable que muchos conocidos de Coulson, amigos incluso, se encuentren entre los nombres grabados en piedra. Skye nunca ha tenido a mucha gente que pudiera perder, y no sabe si es un consuelo o terriblemente triste.

Se quedan un momento en silencio. Él no parece incómodo por su presencia allí y por alguna razón, ella se siente reticente a marcharse y dejarlo solo con sus cavilaciones.

Hay una lista apabullante de nombres. Siempre ha pensado en las organizaciones gubernamentales como una Gran Hermano siniestro mirando siempre por encima de tu hombro y una parte de ella sigue sin creerse de todo que sea ahora parte de todo eso, pero al ver a todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que dieron su vida, piensa que tal vez no sea tan sencillo. Tal vez a veces alguien que mire por sobre tu hombro puede ser una protección y no sólo control.

Reconoce uno de los nombres, familiar a todos los niños de Norteamérica seguramente.

—Bucky Barnes —musita, rozando con las yemas de los dedos las palabras _James Buchanan_ —Yo tenía un cómic suyo. Ése en que se perdía en las Ardennes y tenía que volver a encontrar a los Howling Commandos y…

—…se encontraba con el sobrino del barón von Strucker y tenía que detenerlo solo antes de que llevara su cargamento de armas a las tropas alemanas.

Skye le sonríe, impresionada.

—Conoce bien los cómics, entonces.

—¿Bromeas? Tenía la colección completa de las tarjetas coleccionables del Capitán América. No las nuevas que salieron ahora, las originales. Tardé años en juntarlas todas, empecé desde que tenía diez hasta que conseguí la última.

—Whoa. Espere, ¿tenía?

Él hace una mueca.

—Sufrieron un percance. Después de que me morí y resucité y todo eso.

—Oh. Lo siento.

Todos conocen en mayor o menor grado la historia. En verdad, nadie sabe qué sucedió exactamente y Coulson varía la historia cada vez que la cuenta, pero nadie desconoce que fue gravemente herido ayudando a los Avengers cuando lucharon en la crisis de Nueva York.

Sigue un silencio que se le hace incómodo, y quizá por eso Skye empieza a barbotar una historia que no ha contado en mucho tiempo; o quizá porque Coulson ha compartido esta noche con ella algo por fuera de los límites de S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Era el único cómic que tenía, ¿sabe? Otros me los prestaron o los leí online, pero ése fue el único que era mío. Me lo regaló un chico que conocí en uno de los hogares de acogido en que estuve… fueron unos cuantos. Me lo sabía de memoria. Creo que me gustaba tanto Bucky porque se suponía que sólo era un chico, no un soldado, pero peleaba contra los nazis y tenía aventuras con el Capitán América. ¿Quién no quería ser Bucky? Dejar el orfanato para ir a salvar el mundo… No que haya mucho de cierto en todo eso, ¿no? Leí un libro mucho después que explicaba que Bucky no era el ayudante del Capitán América, ni siquiera era un chico sino que tenían la misma edad o algo así.

Se detiene porque hasta ella necesita respirar de cuando en cuando. Una parte de ella espera que Coulson la esté mirando confundido por el torrente de palabras o como si estuviera loca, tanta otra gente lo ha hecho cuando Skye suelta la lengua. Pero la mirada que encuentra en los ojos de Coulson no es estupefacta o irritada, sino comprensiva.

—Es cierto que muchas cosas se adornaron o se inventaron —empieza en voz baja, pero que en el silencio nocturno resuena con toda claridad —Los cómics de Capitán América nacieron en medio de una guerra y fueron principalmente un instrumento de propaganda para conseguir reclutas. A Bucky lo presentaron como un chico para contrarrestar la imagen de las Juventudes Hitlerianas. Y después de la guerra, bueno, ya todo el mundo conocía esa versión y los cómics no fueron hechos para reemplazar los libros de historia, después de todo.

Skye lo considera un momento. Tiene sentido. Es algo decepcionante, después de pasarse buena parte de su infancia soñando que si un niño como Bucky podía hacer todas esas cosas ella también podría, pero tiene sentido.

—Pero no todo es falso, tampoco. El sargento Barnes era huérfano y se hizo amigo del Capitán América en el orfanato, ¿sabías?

—No, no lo sabía. En los cómics nunca se habla mucho del Capitán América antes del suero.

—Supongo que porque rompería un poco la mística pero sí, los dos se criaron en un orfanato en Brooklyn. Bucky se alistó primero, porque a Steve Rogers la oficina de reclutamiento no quería aceptarlo. Lo rechazaron cinco veces.

—Vaya, y a mí me dicen testaruda.

Coulson suelta una risa ahogada.

—Algo de eso hay. Pero bueno, como te decía, Bucky fue la mano derecha del Capitán América cuando se formaron los Howling Commandos, y estuvo a su lado hasta que murió —. Sus dedos, como antes los de Skye, rozan apenas las letras de su nombre —No todo es como lo han contado, mucho lo embellecieron bastante… pero los héroes existen, Skye. Quizá no son como aparecen en los cómics. Son más humanos, menos perfectos. Pero existen.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja, y por un instante puede vislumbrar al niño de diez años con su primera tarjeta coleccionable.

—No te olvides que conocí a _Capitán América_.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Nos lo menciona siempre!

Skye se queda mirando la larga lista de nombres aún después de que él se haya despedido de ella, y piensa que Coulson ha comprendido mucho más de lo que ella le ha dicho.

Ward se niega a admitir que están en detención pero, ¿cómo llamarlo cuando tu instructora te ordena a ti y a todo tu grupo a quedarse en una sala hasta "sacar sus conclusiones con respecto a qué y cómo metieron la pata en su última simulación"? Si eso no es un sinónimo de una detención, Skye es la Viuda Negra.

—Miren, sólo tenemos que encontrar una respuesta que deje conforme a May para que nos deje volver—

—¿Conforme? ¿ _May_?

—Además, si no logramos descubrir el error, lo seguiremos cometiendo, y un día lo haremos en una misión de verdad. Tenemos que trabajar en equipo.

—¿Y cómo sugieres eso?

—De los que estamos aquí, no soy yo el que tiene actitudes poco profesionales…

La discusión terminó en un silencio sepulcral hasta que a Skye sugirió lo de Verdad/Consecuencia más por molestar a Ward que por otra cosa. Pero se generó un hermoso momento de camaradería mientras todos compartieron sus recuerdos de una adolescencia moldeada por John Hughes… o algo así, hasta que la alarma los trajo de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Una brecha de seguridad… una amenaza grave, para que hagan sonar la alarma en todo el edificio.

Los cuatro se miran y, por vez primera desde que Coulson les anunció que iban a formar equipo, coinciden por completo.

— _Tenemos_ que salir de aquí.

Skye logra abrir la puerta del conducto aflojando los tornillos con su lima de uñas y desde ahí contempla el hall central… cuyo suelo está cubierto de punta a punta de hielo azul. Hay montículos que parecen ya torres de nieve y estatuas de hielo, ráfagas de viento huracanadas que arrojan granizo contra los cristales de los ventanales, las paredes, los agentes que tratan de acercarse al epicentro.

—Whoa. Parece Arendelle cuando Elsa perdió los estribos justo antes de "Let It Go".

— _Skye, concéntrate. ¿Estás en posición?_

—Sí, estoy justo por encima del aparato. ¿Dices que si sólo lo dejo caer dentro funcionará? Okey, no me respondas a eso, Fitz, lo dije sin ofender.

Con cuidado, deja caer el dispositivo que Fitz fabricó en el primer laboratorio sin llave que encontraron, soltando poco a poco el hilo. En el ojo de huracán está la máquina que por lo que Skye pude ver en las cintas de seguridad, ocasionó todo el drama. Junto a ella en el suelo está tendido Seth Dormer. _Que no esté muerto_ piensa, pero sin muchas ilusiones: la descarga le dio de lleno y no parece moverse en absoluto. Un poco más lejos está Donnie Gill, con quien Fitz está tratando de razonar. Después de todo, solía ser su tutor.

El dispositivo cae sobre la máquina.

—Ya estamos, chicos. Sólo saquen a Donnie de ahí.

Pero Donnie parece más allá de poder escucharlos y Ward termina noqueándolo con la pistola de Fitz-Simmons al mismo tiempo que el dispositivo de Fitz explota y la máquina empieza a derretirse. Simmons sale disparada como una flecha hacia las estatuas de hielo, que no son tales, para descongelar a los agentes atrapados ahí dentro.

—Por favor que estén bien, por favor que no sea demasiado tarde, por favor…

Nadie parece escuchar el grito que suelta Skye cuando se da cuenta que una de las estatuas es Coulson, pero todos a la fuerza se percatan cuando se deja caer desde el conducto de ventilación, para rodar por el hielo y deslizarse a los trompicones hacia él.

No hay fiesta de graduación de la Academia de S.H.I.E.L.D. No hay togas, birretes ni discursos, ni ninguna de las otras cosas que Skye ha visto siempre en las películas y jamás en la vida real. En cambio, tiene que firmar lo que parecen un centenar de acuerdos de confidencialidad y de declaraciones juradas de que usaran sus poderes para el bien o algo por el estilo.

Y ella que quería dar un discurso como el de Elle Woods. En fin, los sueños no suelen cumplirse. Al menos May le dedicó un asentimiento y un "bien hecho", que equivalen a un abrazo con ojos llenos de lágrimas, más o menos. No es lo mismo que una sala repleta de gente aplaudiendo, pero es algo.

De todos modos, ¿a quién habría invitado ella? Ward tiene a su hermano pequeño, Fitz a su madre y Simmons a Mamá-y-Papá (como con Fitz-Simmons, todos se han acostumbrados a llamarlos como individuo) pero Skye no tiene a nadie.

Bueno, nadie que no se encuentre ya allí, con ella.

—¿Y este botón para qué es?

—Skye, saca los pies del tablero de Lola.

—Pero, ¿y el botón?

Coulson le dirige una mirada de exasperación afectuosa. Ella le sonríe con inocencia.

—Ya lo verás, algo de paciencia.

Y entonces, cuando transitan por una ruta secundaria y desierta hacia el lugar donde se encuentra su nueva base de operaciones (sobre la cual ni May ni Coulson han soltado media palabra), él aprieta el botón y whoa, Lola no tiene nada que envidiarle al DeLorean del Doc Brown.

—A.C, Lola es _genial_.

Coulson sonríe de oreja a oreja como una madre a la que le elogian a su hijo predilecto.

—Bueno, no es como la armadura de Iron Man pero, ¿a qué es fantástica?

No es el tallo de las habichuelas mágicas que habría de llevarla del orfanato al mundo de los gigantes. Tampoco el Expreso de Hogwarts ni el clóset a Narnia; ni una alfombra voladora ni una calabaza encantada tirada por ratones.

Es _infinitamente_ mejor que todas esas cosas.


End file.
